There are numerous systems used today for filing tax forms. The preparation and filing of tax forms often requires significant effort on the part of a user preparing the tax filing through a tax preparation system. For example, tax preparation systems typically allow users to answer tax questions in an order that is often determined by the order in a tax form, and not in a format that maximizes ease-of-use for the user. Furthermore, tax preparation systems often require a user to go through and/or complete many tax questions that may not be pertinent to the tax filing of that particular individual. Similarly, many tax preparation systems require a user to go through a large number of screens in the preparation of their tax forms. Such a process typically requires the user to spend a large amount of time inputting information into a tax preparation system.